Finding myself chapter 1
by zarafb
Summary: Bella has suffered a great tragedy, before leaving for uni her family arrange a wedding with a son of a family friend. Shes seen this guy before. Whilst finding herself, she must start making the correct choices even if they end badly. First fanfic please read and review and tell me what you think.


From a distance I could see the heavy green doors open, allowing the mass of students into the hall. I tried to quicken my step so that I wouldn't be the last one in whilst gaining half the rooms attention. It would be too embarrassing especially with the big burly guy shadowing my every move beside me. The professional black suit he wore made half the parents there supporting their kids look as though they were slumming it down in the country side. As we reached the doors Donnie- the guy in the suit- swiftly pulled open the door, holding it open for me to walk in. Rows and rows of chairs could be seen .all I could here was the voices of fellow student trying to find their allocated seat. When I started looking for my seat I could still feel Donnie's presence behind me

"You know you can go a and sit down with all the other parents"

"I do know this but your mothe..."  
"Right now I'm perfectly fine no one is going to do anything here in a school" I interrupted him before he could finish. A look of defeat crossed his face as he nodded his head and turned to go and sit with the parents. When I eventually found my seat, booklets lay on top of it, after collecting myself and sitting down I realise that everyone was in alphabetical order which meant that I was next to the door. Fortunately for me I was sitting next to my best friend which made me feel a lot more relaxed except for the fact that there was a boy sitting to my right that I'm sure I've never met before but something about him looks very familiar.

"Good evening every one, i hope everyone has found their seats" Mr Turnball my head of year says. "I just want to start off by thanking the parents for being here to support their children it means a lot to us as a school and of course to the children" he continues to talk but I just can't help but feel a small pang in my chest that reminds me yet again that no one is here to support me, except from Donnie but he doesn't count because he's getting paid to be here, it's his job.

I realise Mr Turnball is still talking saying that year 12 is here as well as the year 13's but they are only here for advice for the following year. He continues saying that it sad to see the year 13 leave the school another year in a row as has grown quite attached to us.

"Yeah that's because he's really a perv that gets off in his office thinking of all the girls in our year" Jamie my best friend whispers. I couldn't help but laugh as I lightly smack her on the arm

"What?" she says innocently

"Shut up before we get in trouble"  
From my right I could hear a small snigger, I look towards the boy but he quickly turns away .Now that I look at him I find it very strange that he's wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses that conceal half his face the only parts visible were his lips and the sight stubble on his strong jaw.

I try to concentrate and what is happening but my attention is always drawn back to the mysterious boy next to me.

On stage Mr Turnball has been now replaced with Mrs Douglas, she explains how we have a bright future ahead of us and to do the things we love and not hate. Before I know it she is calling out specific names people who have stood out in year 13, she rewards them with a certificate and a gift bag which carries an air of mystery as I'm not sure what's in it neither do all the others.

I'm sitting staring blankly at the wall when Jamie nudges me in the ribs roughly.

"Ow, what the hell was that for"

"Erm your names just been called "she says rather quickly. I look at Mrs Douglas and see that she's staring at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh erm ok" I rise slowly and see that everyone is staring at me; I've never felt so self conscious before, that it makes me inwardly cringe. When I reach the side of the stage I slowly start walking up the steps. After accepting my certificate Mrs Douglas asks me to give a small speech about my experience with exams for the year 12s.

"But i..." I start to make an excuse but she interrupts by saying

"All the others had to do it so it's only fair that you do too"

"Well ok then" when I reach the podium I look around the room but can't help but thinking that there is someone missing in the sea of students that should be here today but isn't and never will be.


End file.
